When I'm gone
by FairyAtYourService
Summary: When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. Based on the "Cups" by Anna Kendrick.


**Lucy's POV**

"Luccccccccccccccccccyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

Ugh. That voice again. _'Just ignore it.' _Yeah. I'll ignore it.

"Luccccccccccccccccccccyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. "

Ughhhhh. He just won't stop. '_Pretend, Lucy. Just pretend that you're sleeping.' _Yeah. That's the best thing to do.

"Lucy, wake up. Please."

I froze. He never used that sweet voice. Unless, he need me to do something. I sat up. But I didn't saw him.

"That's weird. I thought I hear Natsu here. Natsu?" But no one answered. I shrugged. _'Maybe it's just my imagination.'_

As I walk to the bathroom, I feel like there is something missing. No. It's _someone._

'_Of course, he wouldn't be here. I mean, Lisanna's back. I'm sure they missed each other so much.'_

"But I miss him too." She said as the tears make their way down.

*At the guild*

"Guys, I can't take this anymore. We've been ignoring Lucy for how many weeks! What if she breaks down?! What if she does something stupid?! Ugh!" The fire dragon slayer whined. He misses her so much. It's almost a month. They've been ignoring her just to see if she's jealous. Like HELL! Why would Lucy be jealous? As if she's in love with Natsu. And the thought of Lucy, in love with Natsu, is just absurd for him. It's not like he doesn't like Lucy. He's in love with her.

"Natsu, it's just a test. If she survives a month without us, then – "

"LUCY'S COMING!" Happy yelled.

And with a rush, they go back to what they are doing.

**Lucy's POV**

As I enter the guild, I saw them again. My team, hanging out with Lisanna. I sighed. Obviously, no one noticed that I'm here. I went to the bar where Mira and Wendy are there.

"Good morning, Lucy!" Mira beamed.

I grunt. "What's so good about the morning, Mira?"

Mira's smile faded. "Why, Lucy? Is there something wrong?" she asked, worry written all over her face.

"Nothing. It's just…. Ugh. Can I just have a cup?"

Mira looked at me. "Please, Mira. I need one."

After a few minutes, Mira came back with a cup.

"Lucy chan, what will you do with the cup?" Wendy asked.

"Just look and listen, okay?" I looked at her and smiled.

I started tapping the cup.

~ I got my ticket for the long way run**  
**Two bottle of whiskey for the way**  
**And I sure would like some sweet company**  
**And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say~

I know that some of my guildmates noticed me. _'I hope you notice this, too.'__**  
**_**  
**

~When I'm gone (2x)**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm goneYou're gonna miss me by my hair**  
**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone~

Mira looked at me, smiling. I smiled back. And then the tears fall.

~I got my ticket for the long way run**  
**The one with the prettiest of views**  
**It's got mountains**  
**It's got river's**  
**It's got sights to give you shivers**  
**But it sure would be prettier with you~

I know that almost all of the people in the guild are listening to me. '_I hope you listen to this. It's for you, idiot.'_

~When I'm gone (2x)**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm goneYou're gonna miss me by my walk**  
**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone~

I stopped singing. I know that they are all looking at me now. I know that he listened to my song. And I'm happy with that. To know that he listened to you the whole time. It's enough for me.

"Oh Lucy chan." Wendy hugged me. I cry. I can't say a word. I don't know what to say.

"Lucy."

It's Erza. I wiped the tears and smiled at her. "Hi, Erza."

Then unexpected things happened. Erza hugged me. "Oh Lucy. You know you can always talk to me. Tell me everything."

I cry harder. " I can't. It's too painful. Even to say it makes me cry."

Suddenly, someone grabbed me. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ignored you the whole time. I'm sorry."

"Oh Gray. It's okay. I understand." I hugged him. He broke the hug. And he wiped my tears.

"Luce."

I froze. I know that voice. He pulled me into a hug.

I know this scarf.

.

.

.

I know this warmth.

.

.

.

I know this is him.

"I love you." He whispered.

I hugged him back.

.

.

.

My lips curl into a smile.

.

.

.

" I love you too, idiot."

He pulled back. " Luce, you know, I will not miss you."

I frowned. "Why?"

"'Coz you'll never be far away from me."

And he pulled me into a kiss. Between this kiss, I can feel him smiling. " Of course I won't. I'm yours, idiot."

He laughed and looked at me. "That's my weirdo."

Thank you for reading! please review.

Sorry for the horrendous grammar. ToT

Thanks. :)) Fairy's out.


End file.
